


The Hedgehog Affair

by Pangolinia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Hedgehogs, Love Triangles, Pets, felibernweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangolinia/pseuds/Pangolinia
Summary: Felix accepts a surprising and clingy roommate.Written for Felibern Week 2020.Day 4: animals/nature
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Hedgehog Affair

This year's moon of the harpstrings plagued and tormented the monastery's inhabitants, humans and animals alike, with an unprecedented heatwave. At daytime, particles flickered in the dusty air, accompanied by a severe haze that blurred everyone's eyesight within a few feet lengths.

At nighttime, the masonry radiated saved-up heat through each hall, corridor and chamber. The ancient building liberated itself from the heat with a sigh and cared not for the humans in its shelter. At no time, the goddess granted refreshment or rest to the living.

As it became evident that no rain would soon gift the area with its blessings, the archbishop declared a break from any physical activities. And even someone as determined as Felix Hugo Fraldarius, could not deny his body rest in these trying times. The swordsman sparred in the middle of the night, but even the training dummies looked exhausted by the intense heat.

After a few whirls and strikes, his body protested vehemently, clarified the boundaries of his mortal flesh. The heat became unbearable, shot right to his head. With growing frustration, Felix kicked the useless dummies back to their resting place. There was no other option than to crawl back to his quarters, the stern fighter realized.

On his shameful way back, he noticed a fuzzy silhouette crouched beside a desiccated bush. Bernadetta, Felix identified the noble at once by her distinctive hair. Concerned for her health, Felix hurried towards the girl. Did she faint from the fiendish heat? As the swordsman scooted closer, he overheard her talk to the air. Had Bernadetta lost her mind? She chastised an imaginary Bernard, urged him to drink and eat.

'Bernadetta?' Felix called out for the girl, his voice sharp with alarm. The girl met his gaze, too worn out by the weather to put up her usual act of terror. Instead, she gawked at him for a few blinks before her parched lips began to move.

'F-Felix? You have to stay quiet. Or else, Bernard will be intimidated,' the lunatic girl explained to a wide-eyed Felix. She guided her index finger towards her mouth and hissed in a universal gesture to silence him. So, Bernadetta had irrevocably lost her mind.

Carefully, Felix stepped closer and studied the surrounding. Apples, berries and other fruits laid scattered in the yellow grass. A bowl with water stood next to a pincushion. As the pincushion moved, the surly noble rubbed his eyes in disbelieve. Again, the spikey ball shifted with a squeal as Bernadetta reached for it.

A hedgehog. The spikey pincushion was a curled up hedgehog called Bernard. Felix kneeled to inspect the spikey animal. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to see. The resolute Bernard remained rolled up into a ball, no matter how much Bernadetta waved food and water in front of his nose.

'Is this an acquaintance of yours?' Bernadetta merely offered him a nod. Her determined expression solely focused on the unwilling hedgehog. Purple brows dipped into a frown as rosy lips pouted in distress. _She tries staring him down_ , Felix apprehended with a toothy smirk. And she lost the battle. The hedgehog remained as immovable as St. Indech himself.

In an attempt to lure Bernard out of his protective shape, Felix poked the ball with his finger. To the surprise of both loners, the hedgehog uncurled and sniffled on Felix's digit. The hedgehog's wet and soft snout bumped against his fingertip. Carefully, Felix stroked the nose of the animal which replied with a delightful squeal.

'H-He likes you!' With an undignified noise, Bernadetta admitted the undeniable truth. Again, the recluse tried to enclose the animal with her palms, but Bernard hid behind Felix's hand. Then, she offered the spikey animal food and water. This time, the hedgehog feasted on the offerings, soothed by Felix presence.

'Satisfied?' Felix arched an eyebrow as he inquired the hedgehog about his condition. The swordsman guessed the little creature would not survive more days without help. After the hedgehog devoured his meal, Bernard returned to his palm. Trustfully, he brushed his wet snout against his skin and chuffed in bliss.

'Y-You have to take care of him, Felix.' Bernadetta stared at him as hopefully as the hedgehog. Maybe it was the tropical weather or Bernadetta's persuasive plea that impaired his judgement because he agreed. Like a puppet on a string, Felix picked the hedgehog from the sunburnt grass. Escorted by a nervous Bernadetta, the swordsman rushed to his room.

The moment Berndatta invaded his room, she started to check if it was hedgehog-proofed. The determined girl shoved his blades and weapons aside to make room for Felix's guest.

'What now?' Felix asked, placing the hedgehog onto his desk. The consequences of his hastened agreement already began taking effect.

'We have to build a nest for Bernard. Maybe you could undress,' Bernadetta muttered as she cleaned his desk from books, pencils and papers. Then, she grasped the implication in her statement and flushed. A deep, saturated red that equalled a ripe tomato. No, it surpassed the colour by far.

'Aaah, w-what I meant... well, off with your shirt. For the n-nest. To get used to your scent. T-the hedgehog, not Bernie.' Bernadetta articulated with difficulty, pointing at his clothes.

'Fine, if it helps,' without further ado, the swordsman started to unbutton his shirt. With a shrill cry, Bernadetta turned around, ashamed by his nudity. The recluse even screened the hedgehog's sensitive eyes with her palm. Bernard, the hedgehog, clicked and popped his tongue in a challenging protest.

'Will it work?' Felix handed Bernadetta his soaked training shirt. Extremely tentative, the noble folded the sweaty cloth, while Felix threw on a new shirt.

'I-I don't know...' As Bernadetta laid the folded fabric onto the desk, the petite animal immediately cuddled itself into it. In good spirits, the girl added a dapper handkerchief of her own. After lecturing the swordsman for half an eternity with care instructions, Bernadetta excused herself for the night.

Alone in his room, Felix suspiciously examined his new roommate. Then, he stroked the fluffy forehead of the animal. Again, it produced a lively sound and licked his finger. In all honesty, the hedgehog reminded him of Bernadetta. Both of them were a squeaking bundle of adorable cuteness.

******

Two weeks later and both loners were none the wiser. Bernard, the hedgehog, still rejected most cuddle attempts of Bernadetta. Daily, the recluse visited swordsman and hedgehog alike. Not, that Felix could complain. Since their adoption, how Sylvain liked to proclaim it, the nervous girl grew more accustomed to the presence of the grouchy noble.

Presently, the three of them sat on Felix's bed. The swordsman read a book about mortal savants, while the hedgehog rested comfortably on his thigh. Bernadetta studied a compendium about hedgehogs, determined to succeed in her endeavours to befriend the prickly animal.

'Hah! I got it, Felix,' Bernadetta cheered. Bernard hissed in annoyance at the sudden outburst. Ignoring the raucous protest, the purple-haired noble pointed at a specific side in her compendium. As Felix read the passage, his eyes widened at the description.

'The hedgehog thinks I am his mate?' Felix interrogated confused. As if the hedgehog comprehended him, he nuzzled his head against his thigh. Bernadetta nodded, triumph glistening in her steely eyes. Ultimately, she had unravelled the secret.

'Yes, and I am his rival. A-At least, I think so.' Bernadetta peeked shyly at the swordsman, her face partly hidden behind the compendium. Her fingers nervously tapped its sides.

'Revert it. Now.' Felix demanded eagerly. If Sylvain ever got wind of that information, Felix would know no more peace. The simple question flustered the girl. As so often, her cheeks blossomed to an intense ruby tone.

'Ugh. W-Well..., Bernie can not end it. B-but, it is more of a temporary state.' Her fingertip pointed out another paragraph. Felix studied it once, then twice. The section described the mating season of hedgehogs, that would conclude with the beginning of the wyvern moon. The only other option to end the love triangle would be an inappropriate level of physical intimacy.

Without a doubt and for the first time, his complexion mirrored Bernadetta's. The only sound between the two was the grunting and snuffling of a hungry hedgehog.

******

Finally, the moon of the wyvern approached. The love-hungry animal still puffed its morning greeting like a steaming teapot. By now, he was used to the whimsical sounds of his roommate. Felix attentively stroked the animal's forehead before he bid Bernard farewell. Routinely as ever the swordsman went to his lectures and training till midday.

Upon returning to his chambers, two sleeping hedgehogs occupied Felix's bed. One cuddled comfortably in the pocket of one of his shirts, the other curled into a ball. Both connected with their noses, their rivalry overcome. They snored lightly. The adorable sound made Felix's grin goofily. Silently, the swordsman seated himself on a chair and watched over their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your precious time to read my short story.


End file.
